Hitch assist systems are known to maneuver a vehicle toward a trailer so that a hitch connection can be made between a tow hitch and hitch coupler. In some instances, the tow hitch is misaligned with the hitch coupler upon completion of the maneuver. As a result, the vehicle or trailer must be repositioned so as to properly align the tow hitch with the hitch coupler. Accordingly, there is a need for a hitch assist system that is capable of correcting misalignment between a tow hitch and a hitch coupler. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.